You Belong With Me
by Gatergirl79
Summary: Sabriel Slash - Sam had turned up on his doorstep at 2am, begging to crash so he wouldn't wake his parents. Ten minutes later Gabriel found himself stretched out beneath the overgrown doofus savouring the taste of beer, while simultaneously hating himself. He'd woken the next morning naked on his lounge floor and alone. That had been the last Gabriel had seen of Sam. Until Now


**A/N: I've been dying to write a Sabriel story for ages and was inspired while making a screen-cap comic where Sam brings Jess home to meet the family and Gabriel, his best friend. When I posted it people as for the fic to go with it, but I didn't have one, until now. If you wish to see the picture, it's on DeviantART. You can find the link to my page in my profile. You'll find the image in my Supernatural folder. **

When Gabriel Novak moved to Lawrence straight out of college rather than returning home to Pontiac and his bigoted overzealous family he hadn't expected it to ruin his life. He'd planned to write his damn column, date where he could and just get on with his life. And it could have all been that simple. - Except for one giant spanner. He'd chosen the house right next to the Winchesters.

It wouldn't have been so bad really. They were a nice family. Mary had rushed to make him feel welcome and had practically dragged him into the family. John had helped him out with a new car that actually didn't break down every fifteen miles. And Dean had shown him around town, shared his beer and helped him punk the asshole down the street that got a fucking kick out of freaking out every kid on the block. - Yeah the Winchesters over all were great. - But then there was Sam. Sam Winchester was a living nightmare. Sam was the scourge of his life.

Sam Winchester was tall, brilliant, friendly and worst of all hot. His only failing. He was sixteen. - And the kicker was….Gabriel was completely in love with him.

He could probably have dealt with the unrequited love, if it hadn't been for Sam's determination to be his friend. Seriously hadn't Mary and John told him about making friend with guys almost ten years your senior? Obviously not.

For three years Sam showed up on Gabriel's doorstep after school asking for sanctuary while he studied. For three years they joked, shared stories and candy, and practically lived in each other's pockets. In hindsight Gabriel really should have put a stop to it straight away. - Hell, Mary and John should have put a stop to it. Seriously he was really having to reconsider his opinion of those two as parents.

When Sam graduated high school Gabriel had thought he'd finally gotten an answer to his prayers. He was finally going to get some peace. Get on with his life plan that had been on hold, at least the dating part, because seriously have you tried dating when all you can think about is the lanky teenager next door? And don't even get him started on casual sex. Though at least the guys he had hooked up with on the random occasions when it just because too much weren't the type to be overly put-out when a certain Winchesters name rolled off his tongue during climax. - But he'd finally be able to get back in the saddle. Because it was like they said, out of sight, out of mind. Right?

Yeah, well which ever bastard said that fucking lied. Sam's leaving hadn't grant him the freedom he'd graved. The completely opposite, it made it worse. - Though Gabriel was pretty sure that the main cause was that drunken night after graduation when Sam had turned up on his doorstep at 2am, begging to crash so he wouldn't wake his parents. Gabriel should have said no. Should have told him to go home. But then when it came to Sam when had he ever done what he should. So he'd stepped back from his door, waved an arm dramatically and watched the damn Sasquatch stumble over the threshold.

Ten minutes later Gabriel found himself stretched out beneath the overgrown doofus savouring the taste of beer, cocktails and Winchester while simultaneously hating himself. He'd woken the next morning naked on his lounge floor and alone. That had been the last Gabriel had seen of Sam in three years.

Until now.

**~You Belong With Me~**

Gabriel stared awkwardly out of his front room window as a shiny Volvo pulled up outside the Winchesters. He didn't need to wait to see the driver, he'd been waiting all morning with the knowledge that Sam Winchester was coming home. Mary had told him the previous Saturday, leaving Gabriel carrying around a lead weight the size of Jupiter in his gut.

When Sam stepped out of the car all the air in Gabriel's lungs abandoned him. "Holy fuck!" he snapped. "When the hell did that happen?" Sam had always been taller than him, but looking at him now. Well tall wasn't even close. He was a fucking titan. "Must have been eating all his greens." he joked blandly to himself.

He watched the unnaturally tall Winchester stroll around the car and opened the passenger door and in an instant his whole world crumbled to dust as a pretty blonde took Sam's hand and climbed out of the car. A brilliant adoring smile on her face. Gabriel couldn't breath. Had oxygen suddenly been band from planet earth? Because he was pretty sure there was none. Sam turned as Dean and Mary rushed over to meet them. Wide smiles on their faces. Hugs were exchanged. And Gabriel had a sudden overwhelming hatred for Mary Winchester. She could have warned him. Could have dropped it into conversation at some point over the past three years. - But then, why would should she think to warn him her son had gotten himself a girlfriend and was bring her home? It wasn't like Gabriel was anything but their next door neighbour who just helped Sammy out with his studies.

As he continued to watch the happy family reunion he found himself growing increasingly angry at them all. He wasn't just a neighbour, he was meant to be their friend. He was meant to be Sam's friend. And while he was happy to let the kid ditch him after their….drunken fumble, he damn well wasn't going to be treated like the creepy guy next door they only spoke to out of politeness.

Dropping the curtain Gabriel stormed out of the house, a wide false grin on his face as he crossed the lawn. "Sammy! Your home!" he didn't fail to see the way Sam froze at the sight of him. The way his eyes flickered from his mom to his girlfriend before settling back on him. "I was beginning to think you'd been kidnapped by aliens or something." Gabriel chuckled. "And who is this beauty." he smiled warmly at the pretty blonde, though underneath was nothing but ice.

"Gabriel." Sam said tightly, a forced smile on his face as he looked between them. "This is Jessica. Jessica this is Gabriel Novak. He's a….family friend."

Gabriel didn't acknowledge the reluctant way in which Sam introduced him. Instead he reached for Jessica's hand, bowing over it to press a kiss to her knuckles. "Well, hello my beauty."

Jessica giggled. And wasn't that the most annoying sound in the universe? How did Sam put up with it?

"Gabriel Novak? As in the writer?" Jess said with a wide grin.

"The one and only." Dean chucked, bumping his shoulder with Gabriel's.

"Wow, I've read some of your work." she gushed. "You're brilliant."

Gabriel bowed dramatically. "Why thank you. - So Sammy, what finally brings you back?" Gabriel asked casually, dropping Jessica's hand. "Oh, of course, Mary's birthday." he turned to smile at the other woman. "What is it again, twenty-one?"

Mary rolled her eye and chuckled. "I've already told you Gabriel, I'm a happily married woman."

"I can still live in hope that you'll eventually realised that I'm here. I can be a very patient man." he couldn't help but turn his gaze to Sam.

"Well." Sam cleared his throat. "It's great seeing you, Gabriel. We should catch up while I'm in town."

"Yes, we really should."

There was a tension between them that seemed to act like a dog whistle to those around them. They all flinched slightly and looked between the two men as if trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Maybe you could join us for dinner this evening? I mean if that's alright with Mary?" Jessica said, trying to break the tension.

"I'm sure Gabriel had more….." Sam began only to be cut off.

"I'd love to. If I'm welcome." Gabriel looked at Mary expectantly. He knew she wouldn't withdraw the invite. She was too polite for that.

"Of course. We're leaving for the restaurant at seven."

"I'll be sure to be ready. - It was a joy to meet you Jessica." he bowed his head with a cheeky flirtiest grin. "Sam." then he was swivelling on his heels and marching back to the house.

**~You Belong To Me~**

"Gabriel seems nice." Jessica said as she unpacked her dress for that evening, hanging it on the back of the closet door to air.

Sam grunted an agreement before vanishing into the bathroom. He guessed he should have expected it. Dean hadn't mentioned anything about Gabriel moving away, which meant he was bound to bump into him. But then, Dean rarely ever spoke about Gabriel when he called or came to visit. Probably because Sam had made it pretty clear he wasn't interested.

Gabriel Novak had almost ruined his life after all. Why would he care what the man did? Whether he was still living in the house next to his parents? Whether he was dating some librarian at the college or one of his dad's mechanics? Why would Sam want to know any of that? And if Sam hadn't been home in three years that had nothing to do with Gabriel either. He'd just been busy with his studies, exams and Jessica.

He stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and noted for the first time the dark rings beneath his eyes. Sure he'd had a week of restless nights, filled with dreams that left his turned on and disturbed, but that was just a reaction to the stress of finals. It was nothing. Once he was back at Stanford he'd be sleeping like a baby again with Jessica curled up beside him. Her soft womanly curves moulded perfectly to his body.

He rarely thought about that night three years ago. Hell he could barely remember it he'd been so drunk. It wasn't like it haunted his dreams or anything. It had just been a drunken experiment. He was eighteen after all. Everyone experimented didn't they? He hadn't been thinking. - And it was Gabriel's fault anyway. What kind of grown-up lets a drunken teenager into their house at 2am and then takes advantage. Okay so maybe he'd made the first move, but he'd been drunk and young, and foolishly inexperienced. Gabriel had been twenty-six. He should have stopped it. He should have ordered him to leave. - He should _not _have allowed Sam to fuck him on the living room floor.

"Sam, you alright in there?" Jessica called though the bathroom door, pulling Sam from his ponderings.

"I - I'm fine." He bent over the sink and turned on the cold water. Splashing it into his hot face before straightening to stare at himself again.

"If your sure? I'm going down stairs."

"I'm good."

It was just forty-eight hours. Two days and then he'd be back at Stanford and away from….everything. He could survive this. He could sit at a dinner table with Gabriel Novak and not think twice about a drunken night three years ago, or the fact that the man had been his first.

As it turned out that was easier said than done.

**~You Belong With Me~**

Gabriel was good at faking it. He'd grown up in a house where pretending to be happy and excited over other peoples happiness while dealing with the reality that you were never going to have your own was a must. But sitting next to Jessica, listening to her tails of how she and Sam had met and instantly fallen in love. - And apparently instantly was now defined as two months of flirting and not-so-serendipitous meetings. - He forced a smile as she told them about how Sam had finally gotten the courage to ask her out and how it had been a full-gone conclusion that she would say yes.

"Cause who wouldn't say yes." she'd beamed, leaning in to press a kiss to Sam's lips.

Gabriel knocking over her water glass had been an accident. He'd swear it on a stack of bibles. - And then prominently get struck by lightning.

But the time the birthday cake was brought out he was sick of the sound of her voice. Sadly she seemed determined to talk to him as much as possible.

"So Mary said you and Sammy…"

Gabriel clenched his fingers under the table. Only two people in the world had ever called him Sammy, himself and Dean.

"….where kinda close when he was in high school?"

Oh yeah they'd been close alright. Gabriel still got himself off with how close they'd been. "Yeah. I couldn't get rid of the Sasquatch. He was always turning up on my doorstep wanting something." Gabriel chuckled lightly. He saw, much to his delight, Sam stiffen over her shoulder. "Hell, if it wasn't for me, he'd have probably flunked out."

"Don't kid yourself." Sam said too quickly, his eyes turning to burn into Gabriel. "I was desperate and you were convenient."

Gabriel gaped at him for the whole of three seconds. "You were desperate?" Gabriel scoffed derisively.

"Yeah. SAT's were important and Dean was always bring friends and girls home."

Gabriel's eyes hardened. "Huh, I don't know if you'd heard of it but there's this great invention called a library. Most schools have them. - And how does that explain the following two years?"

Sam opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by his father. "Great the cake. Finally."

The pair turned their attention to Mary and away from each other. Though the tension still hovered over the table.

Sam should have know this whole dinner was going to go to hell the moment Jess had invited Gabriel. He should have put his foot down and flat out refused to have the man there. Sam had sat through more than his fair-share of awkward uncomfortable dinners, but this was the worst. He was constantly waiting for Gabriel to say something. To just causally drop into conversation that they'd slept together. When Jess had started regaling them with tails of their first meeting and their life since, Sam had literately held his breath. His eyes cautiously seeking out Gabriel. Though surprisingly the man hadn't said a word. He'd laughed at Jessica's joke, - though it was fake and forced, and filled with dislike. And it didn't mean anything that he knew that while everyone else seemed oblivious. - And the only time he'd done anything was when he'd 'accidentally' knocked Jessica's water glass over her, causing his girlfriend to leap from her seat and seek the bathroom.

When Jess had brought up his past friendship with Gabriel it had taken everything in Sam not to get up and leave. Listening to the man insist that Sam had in someway chased after him filled him with irritation. That hadn't been how it was at all. He'd needed somewhere to study. The library was always too crowed around exam time and Dean was always making out with some girl or other on his couch, playing their father's records too loud. It had been his mom's idea that maybe he could ask Gabriel if he could study at his place. What with him being a writer and all.

And if after the exams he'd continued to drop by to do his homework, which rarely ever got done because they were too busy watching crappy movies while stuffing their faces with candy, that in no way meant he had somehow been interested in him.

"So, we…." Jess looked to Sam then Mary and John. "You tell them."

Sam felt his stomach drop to his shoes. He'd forgotten they'd agreed to break the news to his parents tonight. They'd discussed it for weeks. Debated whether it was the right time. Whether they'd be stealing his mom's thunder. But they'd come to the conclusion that it was kinda her birthday present. After all what mom didn't want to hear her son was getting married. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and looked awkwardly around the table, a smile fixed to his lips. He avoided looking at Gabriel though. "Huh…Mom, Dad. Dean…we've got news." he watched his mom's eyes flicker between them, then strangely to Gabriel for a second.

"News?" she smiled.

"We're engaged." Jess announced, holding out her hand to the table.

There was a moments pause as the news sank in, before everyone was on their feet offering congratulations, and hugs. - Well, almost everyone.

So this was what a heart attack felt like. Gabriel thought as he stared down at his piece of chocolate heaven cake, trying to block out the cries of congratulations around him. He should have known really. He wasn't surprised. For fuck sake he was a publish author. He should have known that if Sam was coming home after three year then there was more of a reason than his mom's birthday. Cause it wasn't even a big birthday, like 40, or 50, or 60. No it was an average 43. So of course he'd come home for another reason. Of course he'd come home to announce he was marrying his college sweetheart. The love of his life. Of course Gabriel had spent three years deluding himself that he was anything more than their neighbour who'd helped Sam though that experimental faze in his life and show him that, no, he really didn't like dick.

When all the hugs were over Gabriel reluctantly, because he'd never been rude a day in his life, turn to Jess with a fixed smile and murmured a congratulations, before pushing back his chair and excusing himself. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to love ya and leave ya. I've got a meeting with my publisher in the morning. Sam, Jessica, congratulations. I hope you'll be very happy. - Mary, happy birthday." he bent to press a kiss to her cheek and as he straightened she met his gaze. Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath at what he saw there. Understanding, sympathy and guilt. "Goodnight." he murmured before walking as calmly as he could out of the restaurant.

He was grateful his legs waited till he got outside before crumpling beneath him. He slouched against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut tight, rubbing at the sockets with his fingers and thumb. He'd never thought of himself as the believing in fairy-tales, Disney happy ending type. He'd thought he was a realist. He thought he knew that shit like falling in love with your underage next door neighbour was a sure fired route to county lock-up. He'd thought he knew that life was not a harlequin romance. Yet as it turned out, he was wrong. Because despite knowing all that. Despite Sam skipping out on him and never coming back, he'd foolishly, stupidly let himself hope he'd get that happy ending. That he'd prove his family wrong.

Shaking his head he cursed himself for ever choosing to move to Lawrence, Kansas in the first place. This town and that family had ruined his fucking life.

**~You Belong With Me~**

It was the lobster. That sick burning feeling in his gut, it was the food. It had nothing to do with the look on Gabriel's face as he'd walked out the restaurant. It had nothing to do with the feeling of utter guilt that had instantly washed over him as he watched the man walk away. - And it had nothing to do with the overwhelming desire to take it all back. To erase that announcement from existence.

He strolled into the kitchen in search of something to help settle his stomach to find his mom at the kitchen table, a mug of hot coco in her hands. He leapt almost a foot into the air at the sight.

"Geez mom, put a light on." he breathed.

Mary smiled warmly up at him. "It's my house, I know where everything is, I don't need a light. - What you doing up?"

"Foods coming back to haunt me." he said heading for the refrigerator.

"Huh." she hummed watching him closely. "So, Jess is lovely."

"Yeah." Sam murmured, his stomach rolling again as he reached for the milk.

"Glass! - You happy?"

"Yeah. Is there a reason I wouldn't be?" he frowned over his shoulder at her.

Mary shook her head and took a sip of her coco. There was a strained silence for a while before she spoke again. "What to tell me why you haven't been home to visit in three years?"

Sam froze. Inhaling sharply. "I…I told you, school."

"There isn't school during the summer or Christmas, Sam. Try again."

"Look I'm sorry okay. I get it; I've been a bad son. I'll do better. We'll come back as often as we can."

"Not while Gabriel's living next door." she stated matter-of-factly.

Sam spun to fix the woman with a wide eyed stare. "What? - Look whatever he told you, it's a lie okay."

Mary's perfect blond brow arched. "He hasn't told me anything. He's been the sole of digression. Granted probably because he knows what your father'll do if he found out."

"Then how do you?"

"I've known for years Sam. I known since I saw you sneaking out of his place at the ass-crack of dawn carrying most of your clothes and practically running up to the bathroom."

Sam gaped at his mother in horror, dropping down into a chair opposite her. "It's not…he didn't….."

"I know. - I admit that I thought he'd…well. But it didn't take me long to put two and two together. The look on his face the day you left for college was the final give-away."

Sam looked down at his hands. "I was drunk. It didn't…" he shook his head. "I just…I don't know. I didn't want to head off to college without….."

"So you used him?" Mary scolded, her eyes burning furiously into her son's face.

Sam's head snapped up in horror. "What no!" the horror faded a second later as he realised that yeah, that was exactly what he'd done. "I guess I did." he shook his head and dragged his long fingers through his long hair. "I didn't mean to. I swear, it just kinda….we're were talking and then…."

"Sam, stop right there, I do not need details."

Sam smiled brokenly at her. "When I woke up the next morning I freaked. I mean, it's Gabriel. He was like my best friend and I…." he exhaled painfully. "I couldn't face him after that."

"Because you knew how he felt about you?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess."

They sat in silence. Both staring at the table.

"And how exactly did you feel about him?" Mary asked quietly.

Sam frowned at his mom. "I….what? I didn't….he was my friend."

"Sam?"

"What? I didn't feel anything okay!" he pushed back his chair and leapt to his feet.

"Then why are you getting so angry with me? Why aren't you up stairs right now with your fiancée?"

"I told you, the food was bad."

"The food was fine. You're awake for the same reason I am, the look on Gabriel's face when he left." she shook her head. "It partly my fault. I should have said something before now, and if I'd known you'd gotten yourself engage I would have."

"Said something? About what?"

"About you and him. Sam, you're my son. I know you better than anyone on this goddamn planet. You don't think I know when you're in love."

"What!" Sam yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Mary snapped, getting to her feet and pointing a finger in her son's face.

"Sorry. - But your wrong. I mean your right. I am in love. With _Jess_."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Fine. You carry on lying to yourself and her, and the rest of us. Just like you've been doing for three years. - Go back to Stanford and try to forget that look on Gabriel's face. - Try to forget him."

"I've been able to do just fine so far." Sam argued back.

"Really? Cause that's not what Dean was saying."

Sam glared. "And what _exactly _has he been saying."

"That you never talk about Gabriel."

"See. What more proof do you need?"

Mary sighed warily, shaking her head and retaking her seat. "Sam. He was your best friend and you don't even ask Dean how he'd doing? You don't want to know if he's got a boyfriend. Or how his books are selling? - That's isn't forgetting Sam, that's avoiding."

Sam stared at her, his mouth hanging open as his heart pounded in his throat. He hadn't asked about Gabriel, not like he had everyone else in town. He hadn't checked out his book reviews like he used to. In fact whenever he saw one of his books in a store or library he'd on purposely avoid the place for a month. One time Jess had brought one of Gabriel books home and instead of proudly stating that he knew the author, he'd waited for her to put it down and then 'accidentally' spilt his coffee all over it.

"Oh God." he gasped breathlessly, stumbling towards the kitchen table to reclaim his abandoned seat. His head falling into his hands. He felt sick. Not just a little queasy but actually…._Oh God_. He was on his feet again, dashing to the kitchen sink where he brought his dinner, lunch and breakfast back up. His mom's hand rubbing at his back.

"I know sweetheart." Mary murmured as Sam choked, heaved and sobbed into the basin.

When he was finished he turned and slid to the floor, his heart pounding painfully in his chest and tears streaking down his cheeks. "What do I do?"

"I can't answer that Sam." Mary cooed, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, rocking him gently. "What do you want to do?"

"Is dying an option."

Mary glared at him for a second. "Not one I'll allow."

"Then I'm screwed." he sighed.

"Look why don't you go sleep on the couch, and we'll deal with this in the morning."

Sam looked uncertainly at his mom. "What about Jess."

"We'll deal with it in the morning." she repeated. Helping him to his feet and leading him slowly into the lounge, pushing him down on the couch.

**~You Belong To Me~**

_May, 2002_

"_Sam? What are you doing here? It's 2am." Gabriel frowned, looking around the empty street. _

"_Exactly. Its late, I can't go home this late. - And I'm…." he swayed a little. _

"_Drunk?" Gabriel smirked, reaching out to steady the boy. _

"_Yep. So can I crash? Pleeeeezzzz?"_

_Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Fine." he gave a sweep of his arm as he stepped away from the door. "But if you puke on my carpet your cleaning it up."_

"_Okay." Sam grumbled heading straight for the lounge and dropping down on the couch, his head rolling back. _

_Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. "How much have you had to drink?"_

"_Don't know. Lost count after….seven."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Teen. - Seventeen."_

"_Well that's both good and bad. - At least we know your not a girl. Though you've got a way to go before you can go up against Dean's iron stomach." Gabriel chuckled. _

"_Can you sit down; you're making my neck ache." Sam huffed. _

"_I'm making your neck ache? Well now you know how I fe….." _

_Sam yanked on his arm, causing the man to topple forward and straight into the teenager's large lap. "Huh, well, I….Sam, let me go."_

_Sam grinned wickedly, shaking his head. _

"_Sam. I said let me….gooahh."_

_Sam's lips crashed against Gabriel's, silencing the man's demands. The teenager's hands moved to grip the sides of Gabriel's face, his tongue probing at his lips. The man used all his strength to push him away. _

"_Sam, stop!"_

"_I don't want to." Sam murmured, leaning back in to retake Gabriel's lips, only for the man to draw further away. _

"_Sam, you're drunk. - And I'm…" he swallowed against the acidy argument. "….eight years too old for you."_

_Sam scoffed. "I don't care." he tightened his grip on Gabriel's face, pulling him back and recapturing his lips. _

_ Gabriel groaned, his palms flat against Sam's chest, trying to ignore the heat that it sent through him. Pushing himself away. Forcing himself not to give into the desire to let it happen. "W-well I….do."_

_Sam stared up at him with large puppy dog eyes and Gabriel hated that his heart skipped a beat. _

"_Don't you like me?" Sam pouted petulantly. _

_Gabriel huffed, rolling his eyes while trying to untangle himself from the lanky teenager's arms. "You know I like you. You have no idea how much. But your drunk and I'm not going to…."_

"_I like you." Sam whispered into the man's ear, pulling him closer. "I really like you."_

"_That's…." Gabriel fought to control his breathing, as well as his raging libido. "….g-good to k-know. But…come back when you're sober."_

_Sam looked up at him with wide pleading eyes. "I don't want to. I want you now. - Please Gabe." he dragged his lips across the man's jaw and neck before sucking at the skin. His hand's skimming up the man's thigh to his groin. Cupping him through the sweats he'd worn to answer the door. _

_ Gabriel grunted, his hips jerking of their own will. He'd never been so torn in his life. Never wanted so much yet fear having it. Sure Sam was eighteen. Sure they weren't breaking any laws, but morally? Gabriel shook his head. Eight years was a large gap between eighteen and twenty-six. Especially when said eighteen years old was taking those first steps into the real world. College beckoning. He wasn't a fool, he knew Sam was never going to stay, and he didn't want him to. The kid was smart. Had potential. Was going to really make something with his life and he wouldn't hold him back._

_ Which was why he gave up the fight. Sam was going to leave for college. Was going to become someone important. This was his only chance and he'd be a fool if he turned his back on it. _

_ Gabriel's hands curled into the teenager's hair, his body pressing forwards and his mouth opening, granting access. Kissing back desperately while Sam rubbed at him through his sweats, making him harder by the second. Shifting his weight Gabriel straddled the long limbs beneath him, trapping Sam's still moving hand between them for a few moments before Sam pulled it away, reaching around to grip Gabriel's ass instead. Pulling them flush together. Gabriel's hands busily pushing back the teenagers jacket, dragging it over his shoulder and down his arms before moving all his attention to his plaid shirt and tee. He sucked in a breath through his nose at the first touch of Sam's hands on his bare skin, the teenager slipping his hands up beneath the tatty grey band shirt he wore to bed. Sam's nails grazed over his back, making Gabriel moan pathetically and grind harder down into Sam. Desperation having him ripping his t-shirt off before recapturing the teenager's lips. All the while his mind arguing for him to stop. But he'd gone too far to listen. He was ashamed to admit he'd wanted this too long. _

_ Sam wrapped his arms tight around Gabriel as he shifted to get them off the couch and onto the floor. Anchoring the older man to the carpet as he devoured his mouth and rutted desperately against him. Sam's hands skimming over Gabriel's flanks down to the waistband of his sweats, and beyond. Dragging the clothing down with the movement of his hand until the man was laying there in just his birthday suit. Sam pushed himself up onto his arms, looking down at the form spread out beneath him and let out a strangled part whimper, part hungry groan. He pushed himself further back onto his knees in order to strip himself of his own slacks and underwear. His heart racing, his blood swiftly flowing south. Kicking himself free of the trousers he stretched himself out over Gabriel once more, slowing their kisses. Taking his time to map out every inch of the man's body._

"_Ga-Gabriel…." he whispered, nipping at the man's ear. "I w-want to…." he snapped his hips forward._

"_Fuck!" Gabriel gasped. _

"_E-exactly." Sam grinned, dragging his teeth over Gabriel's neck and shoulder. "I want to…." he whispered almost shyly. "….fuck…you." _

_Gabriel let out a rough moan. "G-good G-God….yes." he panted, rolling his hips with each word. "But my…..stuff is…u-up sta…."_

"_I've got it c-covered." Sam replied, leaning back on his heels and reaching for his jacket. _

"_Confident were we?"_

_Sam smirked down at him as he pulled the condom and small packet of lube from his inside jacket pocket. "You did al-always teach me to….be prepared for a-anything." _

"_Well that won't be all I teach you, kiddo." Gabriel grinned, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. _

**~You Belong To Me~**

Gabriel tossed his bag into the backseat of the cab and sighed warily, glancing over to the neighbouring house. He wasn't going to deny he was running away, but it was for his own good. He'd spent too many years, he realised, hanging around waiting for something that would never happen. He might be a fool, even a glutton for punishment but he wasn't suicidal. His brother had been trying to get him to take a job in Chicago for months and now seemed like the perfect time to say yes. To move on before he became like that old guy him and Dean had punked all those years ago.

He slid into the backseat and pulled the door closed. He'd call Mary later, in a few days and ask her to organize his things. She'd understand that he couldn't stay there any more. Especially now. He couldn't sit back with that false smile he'd worn all of last night and watch Sam and Jess get married, have kids, be happy. He didn't want to become the grouchy old bitter neighbour. Sam deserved what he had. Gabriel knew that, even if it hurt like a son of a bitch.

As the cab pulled away from the houses he kept his gaze trained on the Winchester residence. Memories of the past five plus years replaying painfully in his mind. Oh, yeah, Sam Winchester had destroyed his life, now it was time to start a new one.

**~You Belong With Me~**

Sam's eyes flattered open to see his mom staring down at him with a concerned and upset look on her face.

"Mom? What's wrong?" he said, shooting into a sitting position.

Mary looked sadly to the window, then back to her son. "He's gone."

"What? Who?"

"Gabriel. I just saw him getting into a cab."

Sam was off the couch in a second, running for the door, not caring that he was dressed only in pyjama pants. He reached the street to see the tail lights turning the corner. He was running before he even realized it. His bare feet slapping against the tarmac. When he reached the corner there was no sign of the car, and he doubled over breathlessly, his hands pressed to his knees, tears burning his eyes. "Fuck." he gasped. "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" he yelled.

Drained and defeated he turned, making his way slowly back to the house. He walked up the porch steps to find his mom stood waiting at the door for him. Her face filled with sympathy.

"Oh honey."

Sam inhaled, sniffling as he did so. Mary held her arms out to him and without a second of hesitation he crumpled into them like a ten year old. His arms wrapping around her, his face buried into his shoulder. Mary's hands rubbing at his back and he let it all go.

When he straightened his eyes were blood shot and his face pale. "I can't believe he left."

Mary looked up at her son, her hand pressed to his cheek. "What did you expect him to do, sweetheart. He's heartbroken. You really think he was just going to sit around and watch you marry Jess? - That wouldn't really be fair."

"I…." Sam shook his head. "Another hour. All he had to do was wait another hour and everything would have been alright."

"Really?" Mary pressed, raising her brow.

"Yeah. - I get it okay. I messed up."

"Sam?"

Sam looked up and Mary turned to see Jess stood watching them from the stairs, her features plastered with concern.

"Is everything alright? Is something wrong?" Jess asked softly.

"Huh…." Sam looked from his mom to Jess. He'd have to bite the bullet eventually and tell her everything, just not right now. He had to find Gabriel.

"Sam." Mary murmured.

"Jess, huh….."

"Sammy, why are you stood in the doorway with your pyjamas? Were you sleep walking again?" Dean smirked from behind Jess.

"No." Sam snapped. "I….need to make a phone call." he grabbed the cordless and headed for the backyard.

"Speed dial six sweetheart." Mary said as he walked.

Stepping out onto the wet morning grass he hit the six and waited, listening to it ring and ring. Finally it picked up and Sam's heart leapt into his throat. He started talking. "Gabriel, where are you going? You ne….."

"_You've reached Gabriel Novak. I can't answer for whatever reason right now, so leave your name and number unless I already know who you are and I'll get back to you when I can be bothered." _

Beep.

"Dammit Gabriel. Pick up. Better yet, get your ass back here now. We need to talk." he paused to collect himself and take a breath. "Please Gabe. We really need to…."

Beep.

"Shit." Sam swore, beginning to pace the garden. Why couldn't he had sorted his damn life out twenty-four hours ago? Better yet three fucking years ago. He was an idiot. Gabriel had always said that and he'd proven the man right. On top of that he was a bastard. A heartless, thoughtless, arrogant bastard with no consideration for anyone's feelings. "Fuck!" he snapped, kicking at the frozen dirt ground.

"Sam?"

He spun around to see Jess stood in the back doorway. Her arms wrapped around herself. His heart crashed into the acid pool that had become his stomach. Another person he'd used heartlessly. At least a little. It wasn't all a lie. He did love Jess, he really did. And he did want to marry her. It was just. Well….she wasn't Gabriel. "Jess." he sighed.

"This is about Gabriel isn't it?"

Sam gaped at her. "I…how'd you….?"

"I'm not an idiot Sam. - And neither am I blind. I knew there was something going on almost the moment he said hello, I just figured it was one of those high school romances that people grew out of." she shrugged. "I guess I was wrong?"

"Its not…." he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry." when he looked up she was gone. Slowly he followed after her, finding his mom and Dean in the lounge, their heads together, whispering. They both sat up as he entered.

"Well?" Mary asked hopefully.

Sam shook his head. "He's not answering."

"Did you try the airport?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"I'm not saying it's where he's gone but well, considering…" Dean shrugged. "He's been going on about this job he got offered in Chicago. I wondered why he wasn't going to take it, the money's great, I guess now I know. - But I'm just saying that could be where he'd gone."

Sam was already dialling. With the phone pressed to his ear he began to pace once again. "Hello, yes. Has Gabriel Novak checked in? - I know you have a policy but can you just make an allowance this once? Please? - Its an emergence? His…." he looked at his mom and Dean pleadingly. "….brother's had an accident. I need to get in contact with him. For God's sake. - Thanks for nothing." he turned to the pair. "Dean, I need the car!"

"What? Why? What's wrong with your car?"

"I….Jess will need it to get back to Stanford. Please Dean?"

"You spoke to Jess?" Mary frowned.

"She kinda figured it out." he shrugged. "Dean, the Impala?"

"I'm not letting you drive my baby, certainly when you're not thinking straight…no pun intended."

"For God's sake."

"Give me five to get a pair of pants on and I'll drive."

"Thanks Dean."

"Don't thank me, personally I think your crazy. Gabriel's a dick! - Though it seems now that your into dick."

"Dean!" Mary scolded.

"He's your friend?" Sam commented, a bitch-face firmly in place.

"Exactly, that's how I know. I'm not sure I want him dating my sister." Dean called back over his shoulder as he jogged up the stairs.

"Sister? What sister? Dean?" John looked around the living room.

"Sam, you should change too."

Sam headed for the stairs.

"What's going on? Sam?" John called after him.

"Come sit down John." Mary said, tapping the sofa. "I've got something to tell you."

**~You Belong To Me~**

Sam was dressing as quickly as he could while avoiding looking at Jess, who was slowly putting her things back into her case. The room was filled with a suffocating tension that Sam hated. He hadn't meant to hurt Jess, any more than he'd meant to hurt Gabriel. He just hadn't been thinking. Hadn't been facing the truth.

"I….here." he held out the car keys to the woman who five hours ago he was planning to marry.

"I'll get a bus."

"I don't want you getting on a bus alone. Take the car." Sam insisted, dropping the keys on the bed.

"I don't want your damn car, Sam!"

Sam flinched at the fury in her tone. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I didn't plan for this to happen!" he snapped back defensively.

"No? - You knew he'd be here."

"Of course I knew, that didn't mean…."

"And you knew you still had feelings for him?"

"No!" Sam protested. "I didn't. I didn't know what I felt for him, Okay. We weren't high school sweethearts or whatever it is you think. He was my best friend and neighbour. It was one night, three years ago."

"One night?" Jess frowned at him. Pausing in the process of packing. "You're throwing our two year relationship away over one night? Three years ago?"

Sam swallowed. He knew how it sounded. Insane. Foolish. Ridiculous. "Its not just one night. It's two and a half years, _and _one night." he finally admit. Dropping down onto the edge of the bed he ran his hand through his hair. "When he said I….kept turning up on his doorstep, it was true. I didn't want to face it, but…" he sighed. Resigned. "I spent almost three years chasing after Gabriel. Trying to get and keep his full attention. Then when I had it, I freaked out. I suddenly realised what it all meant and I ran. I was eighteen and I reacted like a scared child." he shook his head. "I skipped town, pretended I had no idea who Gabriel Novak was. I pretended he didn't exist in the feign hope that what I had felt would go away, because it was all too much for me."

"So you used me to forget him?"

"Yes." Sam replied honestly. "Though I didn't meant to. I swear Jess." he turned to fix her with a pleading gaze. "I do love you."

"You just love him more?" she scoffed at the cliché.

Sam shrugged.

Sam winched at the sharp pain of a shoe hitting the back of his head. But he didn't complain or shout, he deserved it. And probably much more. Getting to his feet he head for the door. "I really am sorry Jess."

"Go to hell!"

**~You Belong With Me~**

"Sam?"

"Yeah Dad?" he stepped cautiously into the living room. His eyes searching for any sign of disappointment and anger in his father's face. - And finding nothing but confusion.

John stood staring at his son. Looking him up and down. "I have to admit, I'm surprised. - I kinda always figured you were….well…" he shrugged. "I thought if either of my sons was going to be….you know…."

"Gay, John. It's not a swear word for God's sake." Mary huffed.

"Yes, well I figured it was Dean."

"Hey, thanks? What the hell makes you think I'm…."

Sam chuckled. "Seriously, so did I."

"Me too sweetheart." Mary waved a hand.

"What? For God's sake, I don't swing that way."

"We'll see." Mary murmured from her place in the armchair. "Sam was straight until he wasn't." she winked at her youngest son.

"Are we going to get your damn idiot boyfriend or what!" Snapped Dean.

The three all glanced at each other before laughing.

"Yeah, lets go."

"Good luck honey!" Mary called after them.

"He's going to need it." John and Dean said simultaneously.

**~You Belong With Me~**

Gabriel settled back into his seat with a tired sigh. His belt tightened across his lap, staring down at his phone. The screen told him he had a missed called from the Winchester house, along with a voicemail. It was probably Mary to check if he was alright after the previous night. He wasn't ready to deal with that though. Not yet anyway. Instant he thumbed through his contact list and shot off a message to his brother. - The only one he still spoke too. - Telling him that he'd missed his flight and been forced to talk a later one. He gave him the new arrival time and flight number. Once again grateful that Cassie hadn't given him the third degree when he'd called to say he was taking the job. Not that he'd really expected his brother too.

Cassie, or Castiel to the rest of the Novak's, was the only other member of their family to escape the strict confines of the Novak household. Not that Cassie really rebelled all that much, not like Gabriel had done. Cassie hadn't gone against any of their father's rules, unless you counted thinking for himself and questioning the doctrine their father and the church had shovelled down their throats since birth. The moment Cassie had graduated high school he'd headed off to Colombia, got more degrees than he knew what to do with and was now teaching at a prestigious school in Chicago. - Which was where Gabriel would be teaching a modern literature class.

Once he received the message back from Cassie saying he'd be there, Gabriel moved to turn off his phone, only to pause. Maybe he should check Mary's message, just in case it was an emergence.

"Sorry sir, your going to need to turn that off. We'll be taking off in a few minutes."

"Of course." Gabriel grinned. Switching off the phone he slipped it back into his pocket and stretched out in his first class seat. He didn't really need the added leg room that flying business class provided, but well he could afford it so why not indulge.

**~You Belong With Me~**

Sam and Dean arrived at the airport in record time, thanks in no small part to Dean's driving. It still amazed Sam how he'd never been pulled over by the cops for speeding. Just Dean's dumb-ass luck he guessed.

They ran into the airport and up to the flight board, Sam's eyes scanning the board. He had no idea what flight Gabriel was on but considering how long ago he'd left there was every likely hood it was on the previous flight that had according to the board had left a hour ago.

"There's another flight in twenty minutes." Sam said.

"So?"

Sam turned to his brother. "So, I'm catching it."

"And go where?"

"Chicago, moron." Sam said, already heading for the desk, digging out his wallet as he walked.

"Are you serious?" Dean said behind him. "You don't even know where he's gone? Chicago's a big place Sammy."

Sam paused for a moment, thoughtful. "I'll figure it out when I get there."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure, your just going to walk the streets calling his name like the pathetic loser you are."

"Look it's not like I'm asking you to come with me." Sam huffed. "Just go home and I'll call you from Chicago." He turned back to the desk.

"Yeah, cause Mom and Dad will be so happy with me if I let you fuck off to Chicago alone." Dean huffed, yanking out his phone.

"Who you calling?"

"Mom."

"Why?"

Dean held up a finger to silence his brother, waving at the desk for Sam to just get the damn tickets before he changes his mind.

_ "Hello?"_

"Hey Mom."

"_Dean? Did you reach him."_

"No, we missed the flight."

"_Oh." _Mary sighed regretfully.

"Now your genius son is going after him."

"_Dean…."_

"I know, but he won't listen. Anyway you still got that key to Gabriel's place?" Dean asked, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"_What for?" _Sam and Mary asked at the same time.

"You need to go see if he has an address book."

"Of course, Yeah, it's in the top drawer of his desk." Sam provided as he took the tickets from the attendant.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sammy says its in the top drawer of his desk. We need the address for his brother in Chicago. - We'll call you when we land."

"_Your going with him?"_

"Well someone has to make sure he doesn't get mugged or whatever."

"_Dean are you sure about….?"_

"I'll be fine Mom. We'll call you from Chicago."

"_Okay. Be careful. I love you both."_

"Love you too Mom. - Sammy, too."

Dean hung up reluctantly and turned to Sam. "You sure you want to do this? I mean you've got a hottie at home."

"Not anymore." Sam shook his head sadly. "Beside, I've already hurt Jess enough without continuing to lie to her."

"Well I hope he's worth it, because if I get on this damn plane and you change your mind, I _will _kill you."

"Geez its just a flight Dean."

"Yeah." dean grunted, snatching the ticket from his brother's hand violently. "Famous last words." he huffed.

**~You Belong With Me~**

The flight was dull and gave Gabriel too long to think. Which if he was working of the plot of his latest book wouldn't be all that bad, but the only thing swirling around his mind was Sam. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Sam and Jess smiling at each other like besotted idiots. He'd tried to sleep, only to be assaulted by dreams of a naked and sweat soaked vision of perfection that was Sam Winchester. He had no idea how close to reality his fantasy was. Three years was a long time for Sammy to grow into himself. And Gabriel had idea if there was paradise beneath those clothes.

It was thoughts like that that had Gabriel seeking refuge in the men's room for a good ten minutes. Regretfully that Sammy wasn't there to join him. He'd always had a desire to join the mile high club.

**~You Belong With Me~**

"Someone's in there." Sam sighed, dropping down into his seat with a groan. He hated flying economy, his legs really paid the price for his student debt. "You okay?" he asked, turning to see his brother stiff as a board humming quietly to himself. His eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Are you humming Metallic?"

"It calms me down?"

"Huh? - Are you scared of flying?" Sam bit back a smirk.

Dean clenched his jaw.

"Seriously?"

"Why do you think I drive everywhere?"

Sam stared at his brother. He'd never really thought about it. He'd just figured that Dean would use any opportunity to drive his precious car. "Dammit Dean, why didn't you tell me. I wouldn't have let you come."

"It's fine. I'm fine." he said through clenched teeth, before beginning humming again.

"Thanks." Sam said after a few moments.

Dean turned to meet his brother grateful gaze. "Whatever, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam chuckled.

**~You Belong With Me~**

The plane landed with a bump and Gabriel leapt to his feet. He didn't mind flying by he hated being trapped. Grabbing his carry on he head for the door, glad that business class passengers were the first to depart. He glanced down the other end of the plane as he waited his turn and his heart skipped in his throat as he saw a head of lush light brown, boarding on blond hair. He blinked and shook his head and when he looked again it was gone. _Oh, yeah, you've really lost it now Novak_. Smiling at the flight attendant he made his way off the plane. The sooner he was settled on his brothers couch with a bottle of Jack the better he'd feel.

He made his way through the airport, his eyes scanning for his brother. When he spotted the man stood awkwardly among a crowd of people in his crumpled trench coat looking like some lost and confused flasher, he felt his whole body relax.

"Cassie!" he yelled, marching over to the slightly younger man.

"Gabriel." Castiel nodded formally. "How was the flight?"

"Long. Difficult." he sighed. Dropping his bag to wrap his brother in a hug. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Of course. I'm told it's what family does."

Gabriel smirked. "Oh yeah, by who?"

"You." Castiel replied. "Would you mind if we stop off at the men's room. I've been needing to go for almost twenty minutes."

Gabriel cringed. "Then why the hell didn't you?"

"I did not wish to miss your arrival."

Gabriel chuckled as he shove Castiel in the direction of the bathrooms. "Dude, you're a moron. You know it's bad to hold it right? Go pee for God's sake."

Castiel nodded his thanks and headed for the door.

While he waited Gabriel pulled out his phone and switched it back on, seeing the screen light up and the reminder he still had a voicemail. Taking a breath he hit the button and listened. His stomach dropping at the sound of Sam's panicked and almost angry voice. _"Dammit Gabriel. Pick up. Better yet, get your ass back here now. We need to talk. - Please Gabe. We really need to…." _

"Shit. Fuck." Gabriel swore, hitting the button to replay the message. Why hadn't he listened to it before the flight. _Great move Novak. _

**~You Belong With Me~**

The airport was crammed. Sam and Dean had to shoulder their way through. The noise almost loud enough to block the sound of their mom on the other end of the phone.

"_I'm sorry sweetheart." _Mary sighed. _"I couldn't find an address book. He probably took it with him."_

Sam deflated, leaning back against a wall and rubbing his eyes. "It's alright Mom. - I…..we'll probably be on the next flight back."

"Like hell. I need at least a bottle of Jack and a burger before I attempt that again." Dean snapped.

"Or maybe tomorrow." Sam corrected.

"_I'm really sorry Sam."_

Sam inhaled, his thumb and finger pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is Jess….?"

"_She left a few hours ago. Your dad gave her a lift to the bus station."_

"Dammit, I told her to take the car." he grunted. "Alright. We'll see you in the morning Mom."

"_Alright honey. Love you both."_

"We love you too, Mom." Sam hung up with a beaten sigh. "Well that's it. I fucked up and there's no fixing it."

"Hey, he's got to come back to Kansas to deal with his stuff. You can see him then."

"Yeah, except I have to head back to Stanford."

"In that case maybe it was for the best." Dean murmured, glancing around aimlessly.

"Huh?"

"Well, if your in Stanford, he's in Chicago." Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "Long distance relationships don't work Sam."

"That's bullshit." Sam snapped. "There are thousands of people that make long distance relationships work. Soldiers, Sailors."

Dean shrugged again. "Just saying. You have a life in California, he's come here to start one in Chicago. - I mean, what were you expecting, him to drop everything and move to Cali with you?"

Sam stared at his brother in surprise. His mouth suddenly dry. "I - I hadn't really thought about it."

Dean huffed.

"There's good schools in Chicago." Sam whispered after a few minutes.

"Not ones you've got a free ride to." Dean reminded him.

Sam hated it when his brother was the fountain of common sense. He hadn't really thought about how they'd make this work. Dean was right he couldn't expect Gabriel to turn his back on the new life he was planning on starting in Chicago, especially after the way he'd treated him over the past three years. Maybe this was better. They could get on with their lives. - Except Sam didn't have a life to get on with, outside of school. He'd thrown his relationship with Jess away, now Gabriel was settling down in Chicago. Sam really had messed this whole thing up. "I need a drink. - A lot of drinks. - I want to get shit-faced."

"Now that mission I'll be very happy to help you with." Dean smiled, slapping his brother on the shoulder. "Let's go find a bar."

**~You Belong To Me~**

"Gabriel are you alright?" Castiel asked the moment he stepped out of the bathroom and saw his brother staring down at his phone.

"No, not really. Sam left a message. He wants me to come home."

Castiel stared at his brother. "Will you?"

"I….I don't know, Cassie." he shook his head, trying to clear the confusion. "He sounded so desperate."

"Well, you know my opinion. You'll just be building yourself up for more disappointment."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his brother. "That's because you've never been in love."

"Love is a chemical reaction the brain creates to get humanity to copulate."

"Wow, Cassie, you're such a romantic, it's a wonder your still single." Gabriel chuckled. His eyes scanning the area as he weighed up his choices.

"I have no desire to be anything else."

"Yeah, yeah. Famous last….."

"Gabriel?" Castiel frowned at his brother, following his line of sight. "What is it?"

"I think…." Gabriel squeezed his eyes closed, shaking his head. When he opened them again, the fantasy was still there. "…Sam."

**~You Belong With Me~**

They headed for the door, Sam feeling world wary and like he'd been run over by a dump truck. The sooner he was drunk and unconscious the better. He was just stepping though the airport doors when he'd felt the need to look over his shoulder.

"Sam!" the yell floated over the river of people. "Sammy!" a hand began to wave like it belonged to a drowning man.

Sam froze in the doorway, not caring if he was in peoples way. Then he began to push back through the crowd towards the sound of his name. Already familiar with the voice. "Gabriel!"

"Sammy!"

The last few people parted like the red see to reveal Gabriel stood staring at him. "Thank fuck!" Sam huffed, closing the last few steps between them. "Answer your damn phone, jerk-off."

"Hey, I wasn't exactly expecting you to call you know!" Gabriel snapped back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I would have thought that was blindingly obvious." Sam grunted.

"Why?" Gabriel pressed with a smirk.

"I don't know. Felt like dragging my ass across the country."

"Oh, well….that's sounds like fun. If you get your rocks off flying around at random, maybe you should try Canada, I hear it lovely this time of year. - Maybe you could take Jess with you."

"Jess went back to California."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Seems she really doesn't like the prospect of marrying a guy who's in love with his best friend."

Gabriel stared up at Sam with a raised brow. "Really?"

"Yeah. I have the bump on the back of my head to prove it."

"Aw poor baby." Gabriel cooed blandly.

"Gabriel. - I'm sorry, okay."

"Sorry? For what exactly?"

"You know what?" Sam sighed.

"Do I? - I'm not sure I do. I mean, I'm getting on and they say the memories the first to go."

"Shut up, idiot. You're twenty-eight it's not like you ninety and even then you'll probably be out smarting me."

"Well it's really not that hard to do. You being a blithering idiot ninety-nine percent of the time."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. - I freaked out okay. I was eighteen. I wasn't expecting it to be….."

"What?" Gabriel raised a brow intrigued.

"I don't know. Intense. - I figured I'd sleep with you, lose my virginity and carry on like nothing had happened. But….it didn't happen. I can't really explain it Gabe. It was just….I felt…."

Gabriel waited, his arms folded over his chest.

"Guilty."

"Guilty? Wow."

"I….for using you."

"You used me?"

"Yeah, I used you. All the guys were joking around about sex and winding me up about never having done it and I….I knew you'd….I knew you wanted me. So I turned up on your doorstep and made the move."

Gabriel stared at him in surprise. "Because you wanted to lose your virginity?"

"Yeah. - And I felt like shit afterwards because…." Sam scuffed his shoe on the floor childishly.

"Because?"

"I…." he swallowed hard. "I realized I….maybe kinda…."

Gabriel waited patently, not caring that they were still stood in the middle of an airport. That people were staring.

"Loved you, alright. Happy? There I said it, I loved you and I used you and I felt like shit and knew you'd hate me so I ran and tried to pretend it didn't happen and that you didn't exist but it never worked. Even when I was with Jess, I never quite loved her the way I love you."

Gabriel stared at him, his face blank for a few minutes before the smile slowly began to spread across it. "And now what, you expect me to just swoon?"

"You could swoon, if that's your thing." Sam shrugged. "I'd much rather you just forgive me so I can kiss you."

"Maybe I don't want you to kiss me." Gabriel huffed.

Sam stared at him. "Liar."

"I'm the liar? You're the onoph…."

Sam's lips closed around Gabriel's. His arm snaking around the man's waist to pull him flush against his chest.

They made-out leisurely for a few minutes, ignoring the cat-calls of those around them, both positive and negative. Finally Sam pulled away and stared down at the man. "Told you, you were a liar. - Now want to help me prove Dean a liar too?"

"I'm not kissing your brother." Gabriel cringed.

"He says long distance relationship can't work? What do you say?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I say, who's planning a long distance relationship?"

"Gabriel, you came here for a reason." Sam sighed. "I'm not going to stand in the way of whatever future you have planned."

"I've only had one plan Sammy, and he just got his head out of his ass."

Sam grinned, a gleaming in his eyes. Dropping his lips to Gabriel's ear. "Don't suppose you know what I can replace it with?"

Gabriel let out a desperate hungry growl. "I've got a few ideas. How about we ditch the bros and I'll share."

Sam grinned, wrapping his arm around the man's shoulders and turning to search out his brother.

They found Dean standing a few feet away with Castiel, just staring.

"Okay that's the creepiest thing I've ever seen." Gabriel commented, looking between the pair.

"Doesn't look like you'll be the one kissing my brother." Sam laughed, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ammo for future blackmail purposes and sending my dad prove that his gaydar wasn't completely off kilter."

**The End**

**A/N: Okay, so the joys of writing Sabriel is that I can't go light on the angst. Can be silly and soppy and so utterly cliché. Writing Sabriel is serious like righting a damn Mills and Boon style story. AND I LOVE EVERY MINUTE OF IT. **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
